punish the guilty, and those who get in the way
by wild wolf free17
Summary: In a world with no supernatural, where Mary is the daughter of a crime family. -AU, R, dark-
1. blood told as blood will

**Title**: blood told as blood will

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: none stated, though maybe a smidge of implied Dean/Sam

**Rating**: R

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 150

**Prompt**: Any, any, If I had my way, I'd burn this whole building down

* * *

"Dean," Sam hisses, "you know what Mom said. No unnecessary casualties!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean pockets the lighter. "I'm sure some of them would get out, Sammy," he says reasonably. "They're somewhat smart." He pats one of the hostages on the cheek, smirking. "Aren't you, Gordon?"

He glares, jaw clenched, and Dean smirks wider.

"Dean!" Sam says again. "We're on the clock, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean mutters, leaving Gordon without a glance.

"Winchester!" Gordon yells at their backs. "You should kill me! I will find you, and I'll make you hurt."

In the hall, they pause as Gordon continues ranting, getting louder and faster, but the words _Dean_ and _cocksucker_ and _pretty lips_ are clear. Dean tilts his head to the side and fishes his lighter out of his pocket, silently holding it out to Sam.

Mom said no _unnecessary_ casualties. She didn't say none at all.


	2. there is blood here

**Title**: There is blood here

**Disclaimer**: the Winchesters aren't mine

**Warnings**: dark AU where the Winchesters never hunted

**Pairings**: John/Mary

**Rating**: R

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 720

**Prompt**: fat cat

* * *

"I found one," Mom says. "Real big-wig. Makes millions a month and hoards it. I don't think he's ever given anything to charity in his whole life."

Dean takes the file. "Consider it done."

o0o

Sometimes, Sam wonders if this is all they can do. Yeah, Dad was killed in a company accident, and yeah, the corporation covered it up, and yeah, someone should pay. But this crusade—what they're doing is premeditated murder. And when they get caught, they'll either rot in jail forever or be put down.

There has to be another way. A legal, safe way. But Mom wants to make people bleed and Dean's real good at that, so Sam doesn't see a way out.

He won't leave Dean behind.

o0o

Wyatt Princep is the billionaire son of a millionaire. He spends it on yachts and traveling and keeping six mistresses happy as well as a wife and daughter in diamonds.

The daughter is Dean's way in. He dresses snappy enough that he looks the part of someone worthy for Wyatt Princep's little darling. Sam creates his history and Dean takes a month to woo Caroline.

o0o

The security guards die easily. Sam ghosts through the townhouse; Princep is throwing a birthday party for his lovely wife Tiana, with all the fat cats of Wall Street there. A massacre of these people will shake the powerful all over America.

This op won't end well, Sam knows. Mom is lost in the mission, and Dean will do anything she asks. And Sam can't leave without Dean. He won't let Dean take the fall alone.

o0o

Caroline stares at Dean, frozen in horror. Tiana sobs silently, and the rest of the guests haven't moved.

"You'll suffer," Princep swears, hands pinned by knives.

"No," Dean replies with a smirk, hitting another man in the throat. "You will."

Sam slips in, locking the door. "No help is coming."

Dean turns to face Caroline and brings a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Sweetheart," he tells her. "I think we should see other people."

Caroline jerks away from his hand and he lets it fall. He keeps his smirk, raising his last knife. He kills her quickly, then Tiana as she opens her mouth to scream.

He and Sam move in tandem, killing everyone until only Princep is left. His face is slack as he looks at the carnage; Dean taps his chin with a bloody blade, still smirking. "So, Wyatt," he says, "your turn, dude."

Prince closes his eyes.

o0o

Sam wipes down anything Dean might have touched while Dean collects all the weapons. He uses a knife to locate all the bullets and puts them in a small bag. Dean pours gasoline over Princep's body then strikes a match. The fire roars to life as they walk out.

"We can't keep doing this," Sam says quietly. "Dean, whatever mission we had at the beginning, it's twisted now. You think this is what Dad would'a wanted for us?"

Dean slams him into the alley wall. "Dad risked his life for this country," he growls. "And he came back just so some company could fuck up. So I don't know what he wanted for us, but he probably would'a liked for us to have a father."

Sam looks into his eyes. "Mom's insane," he whispers. "She's gonna get us killed."

"Yeah," Dean agrees. "But I'm gonna stay with her." He backs away. "You should leave us, Sam. Get out while you still can. I won't blame you."

"No," Sam says. "I'm not leavin' without you."

Dean exhales and Sam hears relief in the sound. "Okay," he says. "Then let's get back to Mom and report in."

o0o

The massacre makes headlines across the world. It's not connected to the Winchesters, just like none of their jobs have ever been followed back to them.

John Winchester had been a good man. His wife could have been a good woman, but John died and Mary fell back into her old life, the aunts and uncles who silently ruled the dark underbelly of society. When the boys got big enough, she struck out on her own.

Mary Winchester dies in a car accident, when her youngest is twenty-two. Not even Dean realizes, though, that the accident was planned.

Sam holds his brother at the funeral, but he doesn't cry.


End file.
